overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Pure Pure Pleiades - Clementine Fugitive Version Episode 02
This is the second episode of the Pure Pure Pleiades - Clementine Fugitive Version. It was first broadcasted on November 24, 2018. Summary Clementine awakens from a hangover to find herself in a room. After she had been killed and later resurrected, Clementine at her current state right now felt tired of being on the run from her past. Before she can go on to explain her reason, she pukes on the spot. She decides with all things as they are she should leave. Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta come across the pub where their sisters had entered to gather information. The latter agrees assuredly and pays it a visit there. Solution notes Entoma's habit of repeating, which Entoma replies its practice. Solution recalls her experience with the adventurer and suggests she take her revenge quickly. Entoma notes she will killed that masked adventurer the next time they meet again. Solutions mention that death wouldn't be a problem for them, as shown by Shalltear's example where the vampire can be easily resurrected. A waiter comes by and Solution order two glasses of water. She continues her conversation with Entoma, telling her that resurrection still has several drawbacks, such as memory loss. Outside Clementine vaguely recognizes the pub, however, draws a blank and decides to go in to gather supplies for her break to the Baharuth Empire. Clementine takes notices of the two maids while as Entoma became aware of the fact that the former is watching them. Solution also takes attentive of the girl who was watching them interact. Entoma asks whether they should kill her, but Solution dismisses the idea as they are currently gathering information under Ainz's orders. Solution initiates a conversation with Clementine, asking if there is a problem. Clementine states nothing is wrong though she feels as though she has experienced a similar situation like this before. The maids then decide to gather information from Clementine and invite her to dinner between the three. Clementine mentally notes that something fishy is off with these two, especially with Entoma. She then asks, "Sunlight" or "Black." However, Solution is confused at the question inquired by her with no idea what she is talking about. Clementine wonders maybe they are not affiliated with these two organizations but considered the likelihood that it could also be a bluff done on their part. Nevertheless, she comes to the conclusion that everything will be fine on her end and joins the maids. Back in the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Ainz muses that the Pleiades are progressing smoothly with their respective mission. Previously with a meeting of the Pleiades, Albedo is conversing with Ainz on the need to collect intel on Martial Arts. However, she wishes there should be no need for him to personally investigate and volunteers to do so herself in his stead to lessen her master's burden. Ainz says that no one can replace her here at Nazarick, as several of the Floor Guardians are outside with their own assignments. Lupusregina Beta volunteers for the Pleiades to handle that task. Lupus states since he has been busy conquering the world, he had been away from Nazarick too often. She requests that the Pleiades be allowed to tackle this job themselves. Albedo asks about her responsibilities in monitoring Carne Village, to which Lupus suggests to have her sisters replace her if need be. Ainz considers the idea though intending to go himself, Albedo agrees to the proposal as there shouldn't be a problem. She cites example of Solution and Sebas Tian intelligence gathering and that this situation should be similar. Albeddo excitedly states that while they are away on their mission, she will be the one managing their duties as maids by serving Ainz. Ainz calms Albedo's fervor, declaring that the Homunculus Maids can handle those duties. Albedo rebukes that then they should send the ordinary maids out on the intelligence gathering mission, but Ainz states its too dangerous for them as are weak. In the end, the Pleiades are sent out and Albedo ends up being Ainz's maid, busying herself in cleaning his room. Ainz then realizes that Entoma is not really suitable for this sort of mission after all due to her Mask Bug being a dead giveaway. Back to Clementine and her table mates, the fugitive can't help but note how weird they are acting around her. She sees that Entoma's masked eyes are unsettling. Solution asks Clementine if there is anything she wants to inquire from them. Clementine edging away hesitantly asks if there us anything from with Entoma's face. Solution states that Entoma's mask is for a festival which Entoma happily repeats. Clementine is still suspicious on what kind of festival involves a mask like her's. Suddenly, the bar erupts in a panic when the bartender and a patron screams about an a swarm of flying cockroaches entering the building. Apparently in the excitement Entoma released the swarm. Clementine spots the flying cockroaches heading toward her and activates her Martial Arts and easily dodges them. She realizes that the two women are dangerous to be near her. Solution kindly scolds Entoma for causing a scene much to the latter's innocent confusion. Solution promises to explain later but first they need to escape from this place. Entoma then takes out her talismans. Clementine seeing the two women calm in spite of the present situation demands to know what they are planning on doing, failing to notice the insect swarm which knocks her to the floor. Entoma releases her talismans as Clementine screams for help. As a result, the slips of paper explode. At the Pleiades meeting, Lupusregina notes that she and Yuri knocked someone unconscious and ran away. Turning to Solution and Entoma, Yuri asks what new information they have gathered on the job which Entoma excitedly states that they met a woman who could avoid bugs. CZ2I28 Delta then notices a stray bug fly before her face. Characters Introduced In Order of Appearance * Clementine * Solution Epsilon * Entoma Vasilissa Zeta * Evileye * Ainz Ooal Gown * Albedo * Yuri Alpha * Lupusregina Beta * Narberal Gamma * CZ2I28 Delta Locations * Great Tomb of Nazarick Play Notes * The opening theme has Clementine encountering Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta in the woods. Category:Pure Pure Pleiades Episodes Category:Pure Pure Pleiades OVA Episodes